


i wanna take my heart to the end of the world

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Post-Season/Series 05, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're at a small motel in Maine, a Motel 6 knock-off, when Elena just barely hears Jeremy ask for one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna take my heart to the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> title from 5 Seconds of Summer's Fly Away

They're at a small motel in Maine, a Motel 6 knock-off, when Elena just barely hears Jeremy ask for one bed. Usually they get two queens, even if they always ended up sharing. For her, it was to keep away the nightmares, the thoughts of Bonnie and Damon being dead, _really_ dead. She's not sure if Jeremy's been feeling more brotherly lately, or if it's just his hunter's instincts kicking him to have her easily accessible. 

Elena doesn't care. 

(She doesn't care about most things these days, but she's getting better at faking it.)

.

No one blames them, out loud anyways, for leaving. 

Stefan is gone before they even finish packing, and Caroline has decided to live on the edge of town as though the barrier would come down any day now. Tyler's relishing in being human again, and Matt in not being threatened constantly.

No one protests when they go, and after a few states, they fall out of contact. There's nothing to talk about except loss and hopelessness, and Elena doesn't have the heart for it. 

.

In Ohio, the woman behind the counter asks if Jer wants a king sized bed for him and his girlfriend, and he nods. 

Elena almost drops their duffel in the parking lot, she does slam the trunk a little too forcefully, and that's that.

.

They used to correct people, back in the beginning- West Virginia, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Connecticut. It tended to lead to people hitting on Jeremy, and he didn't like that. 

After Ohio, Elena plays it up for kicks, wraps an arm around his waist, and Jeremy chuckles into her hair. 

It's the closest they've been to normal in years. 

.

In Montana Elena runs out of blood bags. She rummages through the trunk, frowning and swearing that there was another small red cooler. When she finally remembers putting it in the last motel's mini fridge, hours away and probably already discovered by a terrified cleaner, she can feel the hunger pulling her face tight. 

“Hey Elena, I think-”

“Don't come any closer. I just need a minute.” 

He comes closer anyways, and Elena wants to groan. “Jer, I'm _hungry_. I forgot to feed before we left, just give me another minute.”

“Or you could feed on me,” he says, sitting against the trunk. 

Elena's eyes widen, and she has to force her teeth back to speak. “What? No, Jer, no- have you even ever- no, I'll pick something up in a few miles.” 

He unbuttons his henley, baring his left shoulder and neck. “Not that I can remember. I trust you.” 

The wave of guilt is chased by hunger, and Elena finds herself hovering over her brother's neck a blink later. “You're sure?” 

She can feel Jeremy roll his eyes, “Bite me.” 

And in a flash she does, one hand stabilizing his neck and the other against the car. Maybe she was just on the verge of desiccating, but he tastes better than anything. From far off she hears him, a low moan, and she forces herself to pull off, licking away the last surface droplets. 

Jer's eyes are wide and dark, and she snaps back into herself, shoving off the car and heading to the driver's seat. 

“Alright, next stop, Idaho.” 

Jeremy doesn't say anything, and she refuses to think about his blood or how his hands grabbed her, held her closer. (And fuck, the _noises_.)

.

In California they get new phones. 

(A week after they get the new ones, Elena remembers to justify to herself that if Bonnie ever got back, she would have to be able to do a locator spell.)

.

In Oregon they pick out a house. 

The realtor thinks they make an adorable engaged pair, fawns over Elena's daylight ring. Elena doesn't think about why she doesn't compel the woman, and she definitely doesn't think about Jer kissing the corner of her mouth after he signs the deed on the porch. 

(He carries her over the threshold, only half a jest, saying, 'please, do come in,' to her amused form.)

In Oregon, they settle in for real. 

Jeremy becomes a dog walker, running with them all over suburbia. It's an easy way to stay in shape and make sure there isn't anyone supernatural around. For the first time, luck seems to be on their side- there are only two old witches, retired and unlikely to wreak Mystic Falls levels of doom. Elena starts writing about other people, sometimes historical and sometimes fictional. She even sells some of the stories under a pseudonym, sees them a few years later in bookstores. 

It takes five years before they realize Jeremy isn't aging either. 

They don't talk about it. They don't talk about lots of things: never going back to Mystic Falls, Elena never using her bed even though the nightmares are once a month at most now, and neither of them ever really forming close friendships with the locals. They've perfected talking around most things, though they don't try their mornings. Mornings where Elena always wakes up draped over Jer, mouth by his neck. His hands burn through her, one at the back of her neck, and the other by her hip. She hasn't fed on him since Montana, and she can still recall his taste perfectly. 

Jer refuses to wear make up daily to age himself, so they go north, hitting Washington. 

.

Washington comes with a bigger house, more seclusion, and Elena's sure they can stay for at least seven years. They're married this time, and Jer kisses her after signing again- only this time, it's directly on the lips, and slow enough for them both to be sure. 

(As if the last six years didn't count.)


End file.
